Hawkers Bay Thieves Guild
• What is the organizational structure of the Guild? well organized • How much control does the Guild exert over the society in which it's found? a bunch • What are the Guild's activities? theivin, smuggling • What kind of security does the Guild have in place to protect itself and it's assets? scary security • How does the Guild gather information? in a basket • What kinds of assets does the Guild control? a ship • Does the Guild have any conditions of entry for new members? b cute • What kinds of activities can I have my Rogues do while working for the Guild? break in, robbery, smuggle • Smuggling – This involves moving illegal goods in or out of population centres or across borders. The goods can be anything that is outlawed, from narcotics, to weapons, to slaves. • Burglary – This is simple theft of houses or businesses. • Street Crimes (Pickpocketing, Mugging) – These are generally crimes of “opportunity” and are generally performed by the lowest level rogues in the Guild. • Fraud (Forgery, Counterfeiting) – This is an elite activity, undertaken only by those with specialized knowledge. Forgery is the creation of false documents; identification papers, travel papers, weapon licenses, or other forms of official papers. Counterfeiting involves the creation of false items, usually artwork, or currency, but can also be used to create false magic items or weapons that don't have any actual powers, but have been enchanted to appear as if they do Guild Structure Level 1 – These rogues are not officially part of the Guild as of yet. They haven't proven themselves, and as such usually work in Street Crimes. • Level 3 – These rogues are now officially part of the Guild and are given jobs in one of the rackets at an entry level. They must give up a cut of any profits they earn to their immediate boss(es). This can be upwards of 75% of the take. • Level 5 - These rogues are now trusted members. They are generally given roles in one or more of the rackets, and are in charge of overseeing the lower level rogues that work for them. They still pay a cut of their profits to the Guild, but this is generally at a lower rate, say 40% or 50%. • Level 7 - These are the mid-level bosses. The "Sergeants" of the Guild. They generally serve as advisers to the Level 9s and oversee all the smaller rackets. They pay 30% to the Guild. • Level 9 - These are the racket bosses. They oversee the actual logistics of the Guild activities and make sure they are profitable and secure. They pay around 10% to the Guild. • Level 13 - These are the real bosses. They don't pay profits and they oversee usually more than one of the rackets and usually run the Security and Intelligence branches. • Level 17 - These are the advisers to the Guild leader. They don't pay profits and they generally split the running of the Guild branches between them. If there are any Assassins, they run these as well. • Level 20 (or higher) - This is the Guild leader. They know all the pieces of the puzzle and control all the lower level bosses and ultimately decide the direction of the Guild and reap the most profits. Most guild leaders strive for anonymity and even their own Guild do not know who they are. Some are masquerading as political leaders or businessmen(or women). The character of Gus from "Breaking Bad" is a great example of this. Renown and stuff Category:Factions Category:Factions: Hawkers Bay